


Asgardian Love Tales

by RemiRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Thor, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, some daddy!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot booklet dedicated to the brothers of Asgard, Loki and Thor.</p><p>Loki x Reader<br/>Thor x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dearest Father (Loki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more old fics that I had on Luna, but hadn't moved to here. Please forgive 2012/2013 era me. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally posted 5/17/12**
> 
>  
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> I hope you all will enjoy what I have to offer for the godly brothers of Asgard~
> 
> Anywho, this one is dedicated to the trickster god (as will probably most of these, haha) and was inspired by this post on tumblr:  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m41kmaN51f1rw3whio1_500.jpg
> 
> And, I loved the wonderful apples4ryuk's chapter on daddy!Loki! (If you all haven't read it, you totally should!) 
> 
> I might write another daddy!Loki chapter in the future, I really like the idea, haha. Anyway, I hope he wasn't too sugary sweet for you all, but a baby changes a person ;P And no worries, there will be plenty of smutty chapters in the future! 
> 
> Also, this is movie-verse, not the comic-verse. Oh, and I picked 'Astrid' because it means fair beautiful goddess. x3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Thor, or anything related to Marvel~

Soft words filtered into your ears as you started to wake up from your sleep. Your eyes opened slightly and took in the form of your lover on his side facing you. Your baby girl was on her back snuggled into him. She kicked her chubby legs and smiled up at her father. He grinned back at her and traced a finger down her soft face. Her mouth opened trying to catch the appendage. 

“You’re such a beautiful girl, just like your mother.” His green eyes sparkled at her. You could feel your heart swelling more and more with each passing moment. 

“You two are all I truly ever needed…”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead before smoothing his hand over the tufts of silky black hair on her head. 

Tears prickled at your eyes. His happiness was all you could ever hope for and hearing him confess these things to the daughter you shared was one of the best moments of your life. 

“I will always love you, Astrid… And I will always be there for you.”

A lone tear trickled down you cheek as you smiled at Loki. His green eyes met yours and he leaned forward to press his soft lips against yours. 

“And I’ll always love you, my queen.”

“And I you, my king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too nervous to re-read these, so I hope they're still okay. xD;


	2. Ale is one hell of a drink (Thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Posted sometime in 2012**
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> Well, I hope this doesn't suck, haha. Someone requested for my to write them Thor smut in exchange for Loki or Tony smut, so here we are :P Haha!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or anything related to Marvel~

Thor’s laughter boomed throughout the room as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

“I haven’t heard a tale like that in quite some time!” He took a deep swig of the drink in his hand. 

A dusting of red danced across your cheeks at the close contact, but the ale in your cup was making it less embarrassing by the minute. 

Thor laughed again at something a burly man across the table said, his body jostling into yours and causing the dark liquid in your cup to slosh around. 

“My sincerest apologies, (Your name)! In order to make it up to you, have another drink!” Thor grabbed a goblet from the table and pushed it towards you.

“No, that’s quite alright, I think I’ve had enough.” 

“Just one more and we’ll call it a night.”

You looked up into his blue eyes before glancing around at the table. Everyone was looking at you, eager for you to take the drink.

“Alright, alright!”

The table cheered loudly as you grabbed hold of the cup.

~~~~~~

You stumbled over your feet with a laugh. Thor tightened his grip on your waist and hauled you up so that you were standing straight again. 

“Maybe you were right about not needing that last drink! I think you‘re going to need help even getting to your bed!” He laughed. 

“Nonsense! I am perfectly fine.” You slid up against the door to your room and stared up at the blonde God of Thunder. 

He moved and put a hand on either side of your head, leaning in close. “Are you sure?”

You bit your lip and shook your head. “Perhaps I do need a bit of help…”

Thor’s head dipped further down, his breath ghosting over your lips. “I would be glad to assist you, my lady.”

Your hand blindly found the knob and you entered the room, Thor at your heels. As soon as you made it to the side of your bed, you felt Thor’s hands on the zipper of your dress. His large appendages made their way back up and pushed the straps of your dress away from your shoulders. The maroon fabric pooled at your feet.

You stepped away from the discarded cloth, turning to face Thor. His eyes drank in your form, happy with your choice of no underwear, and he pulled you close. 

“Does this please you, my lord?”

Thor’s hands came up and cupped your full breasts which caused a moan to slip through the barrier of your lips. “Very much so. Lie down on the bed.”

You nodded and did what you were told. Thor slowly began stripping his clothing from his muscular frame. Biting your lip, you trailed your eyes down his chest and watched his fingers finally make their way to his pants. Your eyes widened as his member sprang free. He definitely had the physique of a god. 

Thor smirked at your reaction before moving to the bed and crawling over your small frame. Your body quivered with anticipation. His hand gripped your breast again before it leisurely made it’s way down and dipped between your thighs. A single digit swirled and collected the wetness that had gathered there. 

“Are you eager for me, my love?”

“Yes, Thor, please take me!”

“I am not one to disappoint.”

He smashed his lips on yours as he thrust forward, his large girth stretching you in a delicious manner. You couldn’t hold back the near scream that erupted from your throat from the lovely assault on your body. He took on a fast pace immediately, his hips surging into your body so hard that you could barely keep up. 

Sweat was starting to bud on your forehead. Your breath was caught in your throat as you put your hands on his back, dragging your nails down. Thor grunted and moved faster into your body. 

“Oh God, I don’t know how much longer I can take this!”

Thor smirked and leaned back, grabbing your hips up to enter at a new angle. Your gripped the sheets so tightly your knuckled turned white as you threw your head back in a silent scream as your orgasm rocked your body hard. 

His breath caught at the wonderful feeling of your inner muscles contracting around him. He continued on, helping you ride your climax out for as long as possible. Sweat started dripping down his body as he kept up his pace. His length pulsed erratically, desperately close to releasing his seed. 

“Oh, Thor!”

His final thread snapped, his warmth erupting deep inside of you. Thor’s hands smoothed up your body and he moved down to press his forehead against yours. Placing your hands on both sides of his face, you kissed him deeply. 

“That was amazing.” You relaxed your body against the bed.

“Of course it was!” Thor laughed and you rolled your eyes. “The next round will be just as amazing.”

Your eyes widened before moaning deeply as he rocked his hips against yours, feeling his member rapidly hardening. What else could you expect from a god?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muuuuurrrrrrrr


	3. Tied up and blindfolded (Surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Posted around 6/9/12**
> 
> Original Author's Note:
> 
> I'm not too crazy about this one. I feel like I should have written it when I got the idea two weeks ago. D;
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, marvel, or anything associated.

You tugged at the ropes that were keeping your arms straight up above your head, feeling it biting lightly into your wrists. You pushed your lips out in a pout. Your lover had blindfolded you and tied you up, but he had yet to touch you and it was driving you insane. 

A gasp was ripped from your throat and your skin jumped as you felt a very light caress at the small of your bare back. You bit your lip as he trailed his fingers around your stomach until he stood before you. 

“In a teasing mood, it seems.”

You could hear the smirk on his handsome face. You knew he was just eating this all up. 

One hand ghosted over the tip of one breast, drawing a breathy moan from you. His fingers danced around your nipple before finally cupping the mound of flesh and gripping it hard. His other hand started trailing further down, trailing lightly over your hip before he gave a soft squeeze to your ass. You squealed in surprise before letting your head drop back. He was touching you everywhere except where you wanted it most. 

You pressed your legs together and squirmed to try to create some kind of friction between them. He moved both of his large hands to your legs and spread them apart to keep you from doing it. 

You whined. “That’s not fair!”

He laughed. “Do not worry. We will get to it. But, first…”

Your skin jumped as you felt his breath ghost over your ear before his tongue snaked out to catch your earlobe. You couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out. You moved to close your legs again to give yourself some kind of pressure, but he had anticipated your movements and placed his leg between yours with enough distance that you couldn’t rub against him. 

“You’re driving me crazy…” 

He was smirking against the skin of your neck. That bastard. 

You arched your back and shuddered at the feeling of your chest touching his. A smirk of your own graced your face as you heard the gasp wrench itself free from his mouth. 

“Such a naughty girl.”

He moved closer to you, his arousal pressing hotly against your stomach. You moaned at the feeling of it, just imagining it throbbing in you as he finished. 

“Is that what you want?”

You nodded your head quickly. “Yes, yes, please!” 

You were begging and you knew it, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care much at all. Pressing yourself even closer to him, your warm mound rubbed against his thigh. His large hands squeezed your hips tightly as he rocked you against him. His resolve was breaking and you couldn’t be more excited. 

“Let me touch you…” The way the words came out as a breathy moan was the final straw. 

The rope holding your hands was loosened. You happily wiggled them free and rubbed your tender wrists. You didn’t have much time to recoup because his masculine hands gripped your shoulders tightly as he pushed you to your knees. As he removed your blindfold you faced his massive manhood in all it’s godly glory. 

Your eyes moved up and locked with his intense blue ones before smiling devilishly. He gripped your hair tightly in his hands as he moved his hips forward, his member meeting your full lips. Your warm tongue darted out and slid across his tip before taking him in your mouth. One of your hands reached up to grip the base of his erection while the other grabbed his thigh. 

Starting off a slow, almost tortuous, pace was causing beads of sweat to build along his brow line. He started to pump in your mouth, trying to be careful not to gag you, though he lost control every so often. 

He suddenly pulled away from your mouth, causing you to look up at him in confusion. He met your look with a smirk as he picked you up only to deposit you on the bed. He crawled on it and flipped you over so that your face was pressed against the blanket spread across his bed and your ass was in the air. You loved it when he was rough with you. 

He gripped your ass harshly before delivering a smack to one cheek. You moaned out and pressed yourself backwards to try to get more contact. 

His thick tip was pressed against your opening, collecting the wetness of your lower lips to help ensure he entered smoothly. He gripped your hips as he started to move forward. You moaned loudly, he always filled you to the absolute brim and it felt amazing. 

“Fuck, Thor!”

His pace was hard and fast. Every thrust of his powerful hips was driving you insane. Leaning over you, he pressed his lips to your shoulders, biting down as his pace increased. 

You knew you weren’t going to last long, not when you could feel the delicious friction of his godly member dragging against your innermost walls. 

“Th-Thor!” Your womanhood clenched around him as best it could with his massive length filling you to capacity. 

Thor pressed harder into you causing your legs to give out. His thickness starting to throb causing a grunt of pleasure. Your eyes started to roll into the back of your head and with one more thrust you could felt his seed release deep inside of you. 

He leaned over your body, both of you breathing heavily to try to get your senses back to normal. 

“Whatever gave you the idea to do that?” you asked with a small laugh. 

“Loki suggested it.”

Your face fell. You should have known the mischievous could would be behind such a devious act… You’d have to thank him the next time you spotted him around Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.....


End file.
